The Spell
by andreaoregon
Summary: Sesshomaru is turned into a child by a witch who interrupts his fight with Inuyasha. Kagome decides to take him in, no matter how much Inuyasha complains about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Spell

Kagome and the others watched the two brothers fight once again. They were tired of this. Almost every day since Sesshomaru had joined their group, they have been fighting. First it was verbal, now physical.

Sesshomaru had stopped his quest to gain Tetsusaiga and had stopped calling Inuyasha a worthless half breed, but because of Inuyasha's stupidity, the two always ended up fighting, even for little things.

This became a normal routine for everyone, even little Rin had gotten use to the battles and Inuyasha's foul mouth. Rin sat in Kagome's lap, looking bored than Sesshomaru would on a daily basis. They were all tired of it. It was just too old now.

Kagome and Rin even tried to stop the fights many times until they finally realized it would be useless. The two would stop for nothing. No one could even remember what started the fight this time.

Shippo lay his head against a curled up Kilala as he watched the fight. Even he was bored out of his mind as he play with the loose blades of grass in his little paws.

Laying her head on Kagome's shoulder, Sango said, "Wake me up when they're done."

"Ok." Was all Kagome said. She too was getting tired, not just from watching the brothers fight, but because Inuyasha had forced them to walk for three days straight without rest.

"Give it up already would ya. We're tired here!" Kagome shouted at the brothers.

"Shut it wench!" Inuyasha growled as he continued to fight Sesshomaru. Giving up, she rest her head on Sango's and fell asleep herself. Though still cautious incase of danger. So far all she could tell was the fight hadn't ended and Sango was keeping her senses open incase Miroku's cursed hand was going to wonder. Like she knew he would do, she could sense his hand slowly reaching for her.

"Move it or lose it monk." Knowing how bad of a beating he would almost normally get for his action, Miroku did as he was told. But he wasn't going to give up. When she least expects it, he will aim for his prey. As for now he would be a good monk.

He has to stay awake to protect his sleeping companions. Ah-Un came up behind him and nudged his head against Miroku's shoulder, telling him that he would look after the others so he could rest.

Traveling with Rin had helped the dragon learn everything and anything about humans. He knew humans need their sleep in order to stay energized and aware incase of battle. Because of the Hanyou's actions, his pack was worn out. Excepting the two headed dragon's offer, Miroku fell asleep against Ah-Un's warm scales.

The song the swords made once in contact rang louder every time.

"Give up yet little brother?"

"Not a chance ice prick. You're goin' down."

"As if you could defeat me half breed."

"Wanna bet smart ass." At this point they were touching noses as their growls grew louder, trying to over rule the other. They always thought they could bring the other down but they always failed to notice they were equal in strength and in every way.

They had more in common than they realize, even the similarities they inherited from their father other than their swords and appearance. For one, they would do anything to protect their pack, they were more compassionate then they appeared to be and the most obvious sign is they both have taken a liking to a human girl like their father did.

They were busy annoying each other that they didn't realize a threat to their pack was close.

Noriko, a dark and selfish witch was traveling to find shards of the shikon jewel, had sensed many jewels ahead of her. Smiling evilly, she crept up behind the trees and watched the fight. Seeing that the Taiyoukai and Hanyou were busy with their own quarrels, she took that opportunity to snatch the shards from the sleeping woman.

Kagome had completely fallen asleep and lost her focus on hearing everything outside her dream world that she didn't sense the witch spring into the air and land in front of her.

Ah-Un on the other hand had saw the whole thing. He sprung to his feet and growled at her, waking everyone up and getting the brothers' attention. Kagome's eyes snapped wide open to the sound of the dragon's warning and was face to face with the young witch. Instantly finding her clawed hand reaching for the flask of shards around her neck, she grabbed a near by arrow to stab her with, only to miss as the witch jumped back and ready herself for the ambush the girl's friends were about to do.

Like Inuyasha, Noriko would be in action before thinking. She would cast random spells at the enemies in hopes of getting away without a scatch. It was foolish but helpful at times. She dodged all their attacks and sprung into the air, holding out her staff of shadow. Again without thinking of a certain spell, she sent a light of red rushing towards Kagome in hopes of what ever spell she had cast would grab the shards to make this easier.

In a flash, Sesshomaru shielded Kagome, his arms wrapped tightly around her small form and took the hit for her. It took a bit of time for the red light to dim and instead of a dead Taiyoukai, there was a five year old child Sesshomaru starring up at Kagome, his arms still around her, looking confused. Disapointed, Noriko flew off as she yelled over her shoulder, "He is you problem now."

Of course she couldn't stay there, she had no clue how to reverse that particular spell.


	2. He's staying like it or not Inuyasha!

Inuyasha's reaction to the transformation was much different than the others. Kagome and Sango instantly showered Sesshomaru with affection. They thought he was so adorable as a child. Miroku was shocked but mostly crushed that the girls had taken a liking to the little lord and never ravished him with the adoring attention.

Ah-Un and Kilala were just as awed by it as Rin and Shippo were. To them it was like they gained another playmate. As for Jaken, he looked like he was going to have a panic attack. Then there was Inuyasha, who had let himself fall to the ground, rolling around in his fit of laughter. Everyone looked at him like they were ready to smack him. Sesshomaru arched a brow, still looking confused between the girl in odd attire and the red clad man with dog ears.

"What is so funny Inuyasha." Kagome demanded.

"Ha! Not so much the killing perfection now huh ya bastard." Once those words were said, no one was expecting Sesshomaru to tear up. Immediately enraged by the Hanyou's words, Kagome made sure he suffered for it, "Inuyasha…SIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

She made sure his sit was nice and long for the pain to be much worse than he had before. Even more confused to why the girl said sit, Sesshomaru turned around in time to watch Inuyasha kiss the dirt, causing him to do something else unexpected of him, laugh. It was like music to everyone's ears to finally hear a laugh or any other sound really than his put downs and the 'Hn' thing he always did. Poking his head out of his crater, Inuyasha eyed his now little brother with a promise of death.

"Think somethin's funny runt! I'll give ya somethin to laugh about."

"Damn it! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Enough Inuyasha! He's only a child."

"I'll get ya for that wench!" Sesshomaru let out a growl and took a defensive stance in front of Kagome as he pointed a clawed finger at Inuyasha, "No, don't, bad boy, bad puppy! Leave the pwetty lady alone!"

"Oh yeah runt, who's gonna stop me." Inuyasha laughed.

"Me, dog against dog." Sesshomaru replied as he got down on all fours as he continued to growl.

"Ha! I'd like to see ya try." Inuyasha let himself go as his eyes bled and jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks.

"I no you don't!" Kagome shouted as she scooped up Sesshomaru and let Inuyasha have it, " SIT! I can't beleive you, SIT! You frickin dogzilla, SIT! He's your brother, SIT! And little at the moment, SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY! Now change back to your Hanyou self before I 'it' you straight to America." By the time she was done with him, his crator was deeper than the other times she had ever sat him. Setting him down and slowly making her way to the crator, Kagome peeked inside to find Inuyasha had changed back and unconcious.

"Hmf, that's what you get. Let's just make camp here, I'm sure Inuyasha would wake up by the time it's dark." Pouting, Shippo stood at the edge of the crator as he whined, "Can't we just leave him?"

"No. Even though Inuyasha is a pain in the neck, he is still pack. We will deal with him again when he wakes up. Nothing is going to change our mission."

"OK, I got dibs on finding dinner!" Shippo shouted.

"Kilala will go with you, be safe Shippo." Kagome said.

"OK."

"Wait! Can I go with the kit miss?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. "Please! I'm old enough to catch food now. Since daddy isn't here, I want to catch my first kill for the pack."

"OK but stay close to Kilala and don't wonder off boys."

"OK momma, we'll bring you guys something delicious." Before another word could be said, Kilala took off with them into the woods. By the time camp was set and they returned with dinner, Shippo lay the two rabbits he caught and a deer while Sesshomaru lay out a bear and some berries before leaving to kagome, holding out a fish and a sqirrel, "For you, as a thanks for watching me until I get home."

"Aw thank you Sesshomaru. All of this will be enough for everyone including seconds."

"Really momma! We can have seconds this time!"

"Yep."

"Yeay!" Shippo cheered as he helped Sango clean and cook their kill. Kilala had caught her own as well, two mice and another deer and had brought them to Sango, who gladly accepted the gift and let her beloved firecat have the mice. The rest of dinner was spent in laughter and entertainment as they at by Shippo and Sesshomaru, who told them the stories of how they got their dinner. They even learned that Sesshomaru didn't remember them at all nor anything from his adult life or the fact that Inuyasha was his little brother and his father was dead. Feeling bad for the little lord, Kagome agreed with everyone that they would take him in as their own child, find a way to fix the spell and the most important part, to not tell him anything about his father until they found the right time to tell him.

An hour later, Inuyasha came through and was more than angry at Kagome for giving him a huge headache because of the sit command. He came apon them already eating without him, which angered him more. Especially when he found out who did the hunting. Getting dinner was his job and no one else got the privalledge, especially when it came to providing for HIS Kagome. Giving them all a loud annoyed huff to let them know he was there, he joined them and ate some deer. Though things heated up real quickly as Sesshomaru never took his gaze off of Inuyasha, which frustrated him.

"What are ya looking at bastard." Sesshomaru said nothing as he kept his eyes on Inuyasha while making sure Kagome was safe with him.

"Protecting pack from you, meanie."

"Alright now let's get things straight ya little ice cube, they are my pack not yours and never get dinner for Kagome again. That's my got that."

"Oh Inuyashaaa." Kagome sang. Everyone knew she only did that when she would sit him whenever he made her real upset.

"Here it comes." Miroku sighed.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Sesshomaru couldn't keep his giggles in control. The dog man looked funny when ever he was sat. He crawled onto Kagome and sat on her lap, his plate of food still in hand as they all waited for Inuyasha to get up.

"You're gonna pay for that and I'm gonna get you too ya b-"

"Call him bastard one more time and I promise you for real you will be sat to hell! Go ahead Inuyasha, I dare you."

"Why are you taking his side? Now that he's kid you just want to cuddle him when he is the same old ice prince he always was."

"We're going to help him reverse the spell and for that we need to take care of him. Now that he is a kid, he is more vulnerable now."

"Ah hell no! We are not going to help him Kagome. We are not resposible for what happened to him."

"Inuyasha that spell was aimed at me. He was the one that took the hit for me. I owe him for it and for that we are going to help him get the spell reversed and he is staying if you like it or not Inuyasha!" Knowing that he couldn't fight her anymore, Inuyasha sat back in his place and hid his hands in his sleeves, letting the camp fall silent until it was time to put the little ones to bed.


	3. The Decision

By morning, the group had slept in, which was something they never did. Inuyasha would always bark at them to wake up and get movin and this time he didn't. But they did wake up to Sesshomaru's giggles to Ah-Un nuzzling his tummy. Giggling with her little lord, Rin scurried out of her sleeping bag to play with them. Sango and Miroku remade the fire for breakfast as Kagome kept her eye on the children. It was funny how jaken had his work cut out for him. His lord had teamed up with the other little ones to drive the green demon crazy. Knowing that the children were safe with the others, she set out to find breakfast. It was her turn to hunt now.

With her bow and quiver of arrows on her, she crept into the woods. There was no sign of any animals out yet but one would have to come out sooner of later. Readying an arrow against her bow, she went from tree to tree, looking for any squirels or any of their rodent cousins. There was nothing but the beautiful songs the birds made. Sighing, she decided to return to the camp.

She knew the demons and even now the humans in the group had gotten use to eating nothing but meat for every meal of the day, but one day would not hurt to miss it. She was saving the treats in her bag for dessert for the children but there are days when there will be no animal to kill so she would have to use what ever she already had to feed everyone.

As she came back into view of the camp, Shippo raced for her.

"Momma where did you go?"

"Hunting, well trying to hunt. The animals are not awake yet."

"Then what are we going to eat?"

"Don't we have any left overs Sango?" Kagome asked.

"No." She looked to Inuyasha's sleeping form, "Inubaka over there had a midnight snack last night."

"A big midnight snack. There's nothing left." Miroku added.

"Well I've been saving them for later but Shippo you are getting your favorite, dessert for breakfast."

Imediately the kit's eyes went wide.

"Really momma, you mean it. We get to have desert for breakfast."

"Yep."

"What treats from your time did you bring Kagome?" Rin asked.

" I brought alot of things for you guys but to start the day, how does cupcakes and apple juice sound?"

"Yummy but where are we gonna find apples around here?"

"We don't have to. I brought the juice boxes with me." She said as she dug through her bag for the box of cupcakes and little ice lunchbox where she kept the juice. Handing all of them a child size juice box and passing around the cupcakes, Kagome lay the last cupcake and juice box on a napkin next to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru held his cupcake up to his nose as he sniffed the odd food given to him. It smelled just as odd as it looked. After receiving a comforting pat at his back by the kit, he took a bite. The flavor was like nothing he had ever tasted and the white, creamy substance decorating the top was deliciously sweet. Smiling brightly at the girl who had given him the little edible peice of heaven, he ate the rest. Though he did have trouble figuring out how he was to get the promised juice from the little box that had no opening.

Giggling softly, Kagome tore the wrapped straw from the box, took it out of the plastic and stabbing the end into the box before handing it to Sesshomaru, who smiled in appreciation for her help. Ruffling the little boy's hair, she sat back in her spot as she watched him finish his drink.

She only wished he would be the same if and when they reverse the spell. He was much different as a child, which lead her to wonder, was he different like this when he was child? Right now she didn't care. She wanted to enjoy watching the little Sesshomaru in his cute behavior while it lasted.

"Stop staring at lord Sesshomaru like that you filthy human!" Jaken ordered. She had no clue he had been watching her the whole time.

"Hey! Leave my momma alone you bully." Shippo shouted at him.

"Hn. Such a creature like she deserves the name. My poor lord is forced into the care of the hanyou and his pack of-"

"You will be silent froggy." Sesshomaru cut him off, his now cold gaze holding down the imp.

"I appologize milord but I only speak the truth." Jaken squeeled as he bowed.

"You will not call anyone in my pack any of you foul names or I will kill you." Now that was something the real Sesshomaru would say.

"What did I tell ya before ya bastard, they are not your pack, they are mine!" Inuyasha growled.

"Aarrg! You are so irritating! SIT BOY!" Kagome growled back at him. "It's morning and already you pick a fight with your brother."

"I shouldn't have to if he would listen for once."

"Speak for your self, you can't even do the same." Kagome shot back at him. Ignoring Kagome, Inuyasha kept his gaze on Sesshomaru.

"Keh. Since he never listens he should be outta here."

"Hell to the no Inuyasha. Like I told you yesterday, he is staying even if you like it or not."

"I'm the alpha of this pack and I say the pain the ass goes."

"Hn. Fine then, if he goes then I'm going too."

Inuyasha began his rant at Kagome as she packed her bag and joined the children on Ah-Un.

"My word is final Inuyasha, I AM HELPING HIM! SIT BOY! C'mon Ah-Un." The two headed dragon took off as far away from the raging hanyou as he could go.

"Damn him. The bastard's got her wrapped around his finger." Huffing in irritation, he continued, "We're following them c'mon."

"Unlike you my friend Kagome cares and wants to help your brother. Why can't you do the same? After all you are family." Miroku asked.

"Feh, why should I help him when he never helped me after my mother died. He showed me nothing but disgust and walked away."

"That's not him right now Inuyasha. He needs you now. If you don't get along with your brother, you might loose Kagome in the process like you just did."

More angry than he ever had been, Inuyasha flew up and sat on a branch to think. But two things were for sure, one, he would never ever help his brother and two, he had to go after them to protect Kagome and only her, no one else.


	4. Affection

Kagome set up a warm fire before gathering her supplies. She had skipped her morning bath and decided to take it now with Rin and Sesshomaru, leaving Ah-Un and Jaken as look out. After a long day of traveling, she sure did want to relax. She helped Rin and Shippo with their bathing suits and let the two headed dragon help Sesshomaru with his since Jaken had made a huge fuss about it the moment he saw how comfortable his lord was with changing in front of the young woman.

Of course that only earned him a cold glare from Sesshomaru, but they just shrugged off the situation. Once she got in the hotspring, she sank against the edge, letting the water soothe her troubled mind. She had never parted from her friends like that before, especially when the one behind all her stress was the hanyou himself. She never left them that way, not even for her little trips back to the present. After a few minutes, her thoughts had melted away and she continued with her bathing. She grabbed her soap and washed her arms as she watched the children play in the water.

It was funny watching Sesshomaru's eyes widen in awe as Shippo showed him how to make bubbles with a drop of bodywash in the water. Shaking her head with a soft giggle, she continued to watch Sesshomaru's curiousity as Shippo and Rin showed him how to use the sponges and shampoo. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Sesshomaru swam towards Kagome with Rin and Shippo watching his every movement.

"Can you help me?" Smiling down at the little lord, Kagome answered,"Ok I'll show you."

"Kagome."

"Yeah Shippo."

"He doesn't want you to show him. When a pup bathes, they go for either the mother or the father for them to wash their hair. Since his parents are not here, he wants you to do it."

"Why?"

"It's a form of affection. Momma always washed mine when I bathed with her. That was why I always came to you when it came to washing my hair, 'cause your my momma now."

"Ok." Storing the new piece of information, Kagome began to wash Sesshomaru's hair before having him dunk under to rinse and washing Shippo's too. Rin didn't mind doing things herself but there were some spots on her head that her little arms couldn't reach. Giggling, Kagome sat Rin on her lap and helped her finish. Once Rin had rinsed, Sesshomaru took the shampoo again. Kagome thought he wanted to wash a second time, but changed the thought the moment he climbed out and knelt behind her, raking his shampoo fingers through her hair.

"Let me guess, affection?"

"Yeah, he's returning the favor. I get to comb your hair after."

"What can I do?" Remembering there was one more child with her, Kagome tried to think of a way for Rin to join. She didn't want Rin to feel left out. Then she remembered a certain kind of cosmetic she had brought with her. Dragging her bag towards her, Kagome dug through until she found the little bottle of red nail polish. She had it with her incase she and Sango wanted to paint eachother's nails if and when Inuyasha would let them have a break.

"You can paint my nails after. I can do yours too if you want."

"Ok." Rin cheered as they finished and wrapped themselves in the towels before the two little boys and the girls seperated on both sides of Ah-Un to change, the dragon keeping his gaze ahead of them. Once he received a pat on the back by Kagome and a hug by Rin, they went back to the camp. As promised, Shippo snatched Kagome's comb and brush and began to comb her hair as she detangled Rin's and Sesshomaru's, who were both sitting happily on her lap.

Once everyone was groomed, Sesshomaru gave the nail polish to Rin with a crunched up look on his face after he had sniffed the odd object. Rin painted Kagome's finger nails as Sesshomaru and Shippo left to hunt dinner. With just the six of them, counting Jaken, they would have enough to last that night and the next day.

They ate the large deer the boys caught with Ah-Un curled around them. The hours went by and a little after dark, everyone was tired. They had no need for their sleeping bags 'cause Ah-Un didn't let them leave his side. They rest their head against the dragon's side as he wrapped his tail around them with a large blanket he was able to sneak out of Kagome's backpack, covering them as well, their weapons and bag held close to them. Keeping one eye open for a minute, Kagome though it was cute that the dragon was acting like a armored tent for them. Though nothing could beat the same level of cuteness when Sesshomaru held Shippo and Rin close to Kagome as all three snuggled against her, Sesshomaru's free arm wrapped around her middle protectively. Oh yeah, she was going to miss this side of Sesshomaru once the spell is taken off him.


	5. Double Trouble

After a long, sleepless night of guarding and thinking, Inuyasha dragged Sango and Miroku early the next morning to find Kagome. He was in desperate need to find her before the witch and other demons do. With his brother little now, and Kagome surrounded by children, she would be vulnerable and not even his brother's two headed dragon is enough for protection.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the bright rays of sun peaking through the patch of trees above him and looked up groggily at Kagome. Only he didn't just find her, another tall figure was resting against her. Curiously sniffing the new comer, he growled loudly and the strong scent of wolf. Though his growls grew louder and deadlier the moment he realized the wolf's position, he had his arms tightly around Kagome as he had his face nestled in her neck.

Everyone woke up from the noise and noticed the intruder. Rin immediately recognized him as the leader of the wolves that had killed her and hid behind the very protective Ah-Un. There was no surprise to Shippo and Kagome though. Growling with Sesshomaru, Shippo pounced on Koga and crawled up until they met eye to eye.

"Koga...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Shippo yelled in his face, waking every creature in the woods.

"If you must know ya little shrimp, I'm protecting my woman since she ain't with Mutt Face." Taking Kagome's hands in his, Koga leaned in to kiss her, causing Shippo to scurry away in fear of what would happen, a surprised Kagome to gasp and a now furious Sesshomaru to attack. Jumping high into the air, Sesshomaru kicked Koga away from Kagome and wrestled the wolf until he submitted to him, which Koga would never do. To make his point clear, Sesshomaru bit down hard on Koga's elf-like ear and brought him down to his back with a loud groan of pain from Koga.

Taking his eyes off the idiot for a moment, Sesshomaru saw a very scared Rin pull Kagome behind Ah-Un for protection. A very powerful feeling pulled his heart at the little girl's reaction towards the wolf and he instantly knew that by the smell of her fear and the sound of her racing heart, this intruder had done something horrible to her. Based on her reaction and the wolf's actions towards the very annoyed Kagome and her pup, Sesshomaru decided the wolf needed a very, very good pounding for his pack's distress.

Standing protectively in front of the group, Sesshomaru growled as Koga struggled to get himself up.

"Who are you mutt? You look just like Mutt Face. More like his cold half brother."

"That's because it is Sesshomaru ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha said as he landed in front of them.

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped before she started glaring daggers at the hanyou again.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe I'm saying this but I sure am glad to see you." Shippo squeaked as he hugged Inuyasha's neck then hid behind Kilala, who had landed behind Inuyasha.

"How is he your brother, you are basically the real pup around here." Koga said.

"It is him. A witch tried to hurt me but Sesshomaru took the hit for me and got turned into a child." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru's growls never quieted down until Inuyasha picked him up by the back of his shirt and through him to Ah-Un before beginning a fight with Koga. Whimpering a little from the fall, Sesshomaru joined Kagome in giving Inuyasha dirty looks. Kagome was use to Inuyasha and Koga fighting but this was just more than equally ridiculous as the many times before. Realizing Rin's remaining fear of Koga, Kagome had an idea to make her laugh while at the same time stop the fight.

"Hey guys watch this." she whispered. She marched towards the fighting mutts with a rolled up magazine from her backpack in hand. The two were too busy fighting each other, they didn't see her storm up to them. She grabbed their outstretched arms and pulled them apart as she smacked the magazine atop of Koga's head before facing Inuyasha and hitting his nose with it as she said, "Bad Puppies. Stop fighting."

Rubbing his now irritated nose, Inuyasha brought the verbal argument on Kagome, "What the hell was that for wench? Couldn't ya see I was dealing with the pain in the ass for ya?"

"This is getting ridiculous Inuyasha. I can handle him on my own thank you very much and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, I LEFT YOUR FOUL TAIL BEHIND!"

"Would ya shut your trap! Someones gotta protect you now that lord fluffy over there is another pain in my ass runt."

"Would you stop berating your brother already before I 'it' you again."

"I can call him whatever the -"

"SIT BOY!"

Koga, who had been watching on the sidelines like everyone else, found it a pleasure as always to watch his woman sit Inuyasha. It would make his day if he was around long enough to watch her sit him long until sunset. Though he hated it that yet again, Inuyasha had stolen Kagome's attention from him.

"Yo do ya forget you have an audience?" he finally announced to the bickering couple. Both of them sent irritated daggers at him. As usual Kagome was the only one who had seemed to scare him and kept his mouth shut to prevent an argument with her.

'At least they stopped fighting.'

"Yeah you meanie, what are you doing here? We got away from you so you won't hurt my pack."

"For the last time ya ice hearted runt they are all MY pack, NOT YOURS!"

Kagome had enough of Inuyasha picking fights with everyone. She scooped up Sesshomaru and placed him on Ah-Un's back as she did the same with Rin and Shippo before climbing behind them and taking the reins and flying off again with Kilala flying beside them, leaving behind a surprised Hanyou and wolf demon.


	6. Mate

**Hey guys, did you have a happy Christmas? Mine was entertaining since a Wii was one of my presents. So love it. I'm trying to continue as much as I can before the 13th of January 'cause thats when I have to go back to school. Plus heads up, I'm leaving on the third or so for Disneyland for my birthday which is on the sixth. I'll be 19! I won't be able to update in that period of time but I will do my best to continue until then and when I get back before school begins. Enjoy this chapter.**

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch up wih Kagome and the others. Though to his annoyance, Koga was still on his tail. It was bad enough he found the smelly wolf with his dirty paws all over Kagome, now the pain in the ass was following him, no doubt to volunteer as another guard dog for Kagome.

Sesshomaru had decided to find a comfortable place for his pack to stop to rest since they had been travelling fo most of the day.

Now that he had thought of things, he hd no idea where they were headed. He thought they were heading to the western lands but something kept tugging him north. Behind a well isolated waterfall, he found a cave deep enough and big enough for everyone. Grabbing Ah-Un's reins with one hand and holding onto Kagome's hand with the other while keeping an eye on Shippo and Rin in front of him, he lead them inside.

"Is this an acceptable place for you?" He asked Kagome as he kept his fingers crossed hidden behind his back. Smiling down at him, Kagome answered, "Yes this is perfect. Did you find this place yourself?"

He smiled proudly up at her as he nodded. Then an idea came to mind. Like a needy child, Sesshomaru held out his arms for her. Kagome mentally giggled at his actions. He looked so much like a baby asking to be held, then she realized that was exactly what he wanted. She scooped him up, curious to what he would do.

Sesshomaru thread his fingers into her hair before he snuggled into her, inhaling her lovely scent of lavender and something else that reminded him of the smell of the spring air after a nice day of rain.

He remembered his father doing this to his mother when they were alone, though obviously they weren't completely alone. Sesshomaru was able to last long without them but sometimes he would get bored and wonder what it was they always did alone and once left to investigate. He had found them under a tree in the gardens, his father holding his mother in his lap as they talked. He waited long enough to see his father do the exact same actions to his mother he was doing at the moment to Kagome before his father would kiss her. His only thought was that was a way of showing affection to someone he cared for. He cared for everyone he had met this far. But mostly cared for Kagome, the kit and the little girl.

Using that memory, he mirrored his father's actions and kissed Kagome. The last part of the memory played in his head as he repeated his father's words, "This Sesshomaru loves you mate."

Kagome thought everything was cute up until the Sesshomaru said he loved her and 'mate!?' What was that all about? She wasn't the first to wakeup from shock. Right away two growls came from the mouth of the cave, "WHAT!"

"Mate!? Ah hell no ya little runt! She ain't your mate!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She is. I love her and that's what father calls mother all the time."

"Yeah fool. Mate means husband or wife. Don't ya know that? And the kissing thing is for mates as well. " Inuyasha continued.

Sesshomaru's smile grew wider, so that was what it meant. He may be a child but he loved Kagome just as a mate would. He loved the sound of it, especially now that the word fit Kagome perfectly. He kissed her again before he happily annunced it to the group, "Mate."

He looked towards Rin and Shippo and his smile grew wider. He knew Shippo was Kagome's adopted son and Rin was his, he had taken an instant liking to the little ones and had a strong feeling within him since he saw them that said they were his to protect, now he knew what that made them.

"And I got my pups."

**Wow his was way different than I hopped. I was going to title this Back in the group and aiming it for Inuyasha and Kagome making up their friendship. Well guess that would be the next chapter instead of this one and there's alittle peak at what will be next huh? Hope you enjoyed this.**


	7. Back In The Group

**See, told ya I would update more and add my original idea for chapter 6. Here it is.**

After Sesshomaru's shocking announcement, the group fell silent fo the rest of the night. Shippo and Rin had already fallen asleep against Ah-Un with Sesshomaru guarding them. Koga had stayed and kept narrowed eyes on the little demon lord as he sat silently near the fire. In his mind, he was coming up with alot of ways to get on both inus' nerves and woo Kagome so she would finally agree to leave the mutts and live in his wolf pack as his mate all awhile figuring out how he was to get her far enough from the very protective Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat near the sleeping children as she watched Sesshomaru gently caress both children's heads. He was too busy soothing and guarding 'his pups' that he didn't notice Inuyasha plant himself close enough to Kagome that their knees touched. She still wasn't talking to him and it was driving him crazy. Inuyasha loved to hear her talk, even though he never would admit it and the silent treatment was just torture.

Kagome saw he was there but continued to act like she couldn't see him. She was tired of his insults and the fights he always seems to cause every time he opens his mouth.

Getting frustraited for being ignored, Inuyasha mentally smacked himself for his past behavior. He wouldn't be in the doghouse if it wasn't for his big mouth. But he knew Kagome was the type to never hold a grudge for long and decided to speed up her forgiving proccess by giving her her favorites. Leaving her side for a quick second, he raced out of the cave until he was balacing himself on the edge of the rocky mountain side where he remembered seeing some flowers close to the waterfall.

Cutting them with his claws, he held them as he referred to the memory of his first shopping experience with Kagome in her time. He remembered passing by a flower shop and seeing the flowers tied in many different colors and patterned bows. He had no ribbons with him but he knew where to find a replacement. Tearing a small piece of white from his sleeve, he made a bow around the flowers and headed back inside.

He was about to give them to her when he could easily see the flowers won't be enough to make her smile at him again. He spotted the still opened drawing pad and crayons Shippo left behind and remembered how much Kagome liked to see what the runt made. He never drew her something himself since she started bringing back the paper and colors with her. He knew he wasn't good, so was Shippo but still Kagome appreciated and kept every little thing he and Rin would make, even some from Miroku and Sango when they would join the children every once in a while.

He got a new piece of paper ready as he took a black crayon before sharpening the end with his claws and beginning his drawing. He nothing other than the way she would react to seeing him every time she returned from her time and tried to draw that same pretty face on the paper as well as his own and adding his hand writing spelling out 'I'm Sorry'.

Once he was done, he carefully tore out the page and gathered the rest before cleaning up Shippo's forgotten mess and reasying himself to give Kagome her gifts.

He cam up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, suprising her.

"Please Kags, I miss you talking to me. I'm sorry for everything I have done." He told her as he set the flowers on her lap then showed her the picture he drew right from his heart.

Kagome was suprised he would even do this. He was much like the old Sesshomaru she knew, who only showed his tough male bravado but now this, this was different. She had never seen this side of him before. She was almost startled when his head snuck under her arm and lay on her lap as he gazed up at her, his white ears perked and flicked to the sides.

He knew she couldn't stay away from his ears. He knew how much she loved to fell them and he gave her the chance to do so only a couple of times since they met and he knew the oppertunity will sheer her up.

Kagome couldn't control herself. His ears were just so darn adorable no matter how old he was and now that he was giving her the chance to feel them, she went for it. Feeling the silk fur against her fingers and seeing his ears' reactions to her touch, Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was only rare that she would ever see such puppy playfullness and seriousness behind her friend's actions, she couldn't help but forgive him.

Besides, the journey was getting boring without him. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed his usual carefree attitude. Holding him close, she snuggled into him as she took in the moment to her memory. She would definitely want to remember this always.

It was indeed rare for her to experience this coming from him and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I forgive you Inuyasha."

**Well hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
